


Not another happy ending

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta durante l'event Drabble MidWeek del 22-24 luglio 2015 organizzato dal gruppo We are out for prompt.</p>
<p>Prompt: In cui Merlin e Arthur sono "friends with benefits" e Arthur vorrebbe qualcosa di più</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not another happy ending

 

Merlin si tirò su sorridendo placidamente, lasciando steso sul letto un Arthur stordito, accaldato e con il fiato corto.

«Fantastico» disse Merlin, sprofondando nel cuscino appoggiato alla spalliera.

Arthur sbatté le palpebre, perdendosi nei residui delle stelline dell'orgasmo. Inspirò, cercando di tenere sotto controllo il proprio stupido cuore. Perché, insomma... no.

«Fantastico» concordò.

«Vero?» chiese conferma Merlin, con il tono che sottintendeva 'non ti pare la cosa più ovvia del mondo?'. «E quell'idiota di James ha anche avuto il coraggio di dire che il sesso con me era noioso!»

Da lì partì una lunga sfilza di epiteti piuttosto coloriti e fantasiosi che Merlin diresse nei confronti di James, che l'aveva lasciato la settimana prima.

Arthur si mise le mani sulla faccia. Era abituato a quella situazione; non era una novità che lui facesse da intermezzo tra un ragazzo e l'altro di Merlin. Erano cresciuti insieme ed erano stati l'uno il primo bacio dell'altro – un primo bacio schifoso, tra l'altro, della serie 'facciamolo per toglierci il pensiero'. La tradizione era poi proseguita con altri esperimenti del tipo 'facciamo più pratica, tanto tra noi possiamo, no?'.

Nel corso degli anni, quel brillante ragionamento aveva portato Merlin e Arthur alla tappa 'a questo punto possiamo anche fare sesso, no? Tanto sei il mio migliore amico, possiamo farlo quando abbiamo voglia senza tanti pensieri né ripercussioni, tra noi non cambierà niente'.

Solo che per Arthur le cose erano cambiate. A un certo punto, Merlin aveva smesso si essere il suo amico con benefici, il suo _miglior_ amico con benefici. Era successo tra una risata mentre giocavano in acqua al mare, una serata film in cui Merlin si era addormentato sulla sua spalla e un bacio un po' troppo lungo e sentimentale.

Si baciavano solo a letto (perché altrimenti sarebbe stato strano, no?), però a letto non ci finivano solo tra un compagno e l'altro di Merlin. Quando uno di loro era triste, era nervoso, voleva condividere un po' di felicità o aveva semplicemente voglia di una sana scopata, bastava che chiamasse l'altro e l'affare era fatto (una memorabile volta erano finiti a letto anche _mentre_ Merlin era stato fidanzato con un certo Mark; insomma, il tipo era una vera piaga e Merlin aveva detto ad Arthur 'Arthur, voglio farlo ingelosire', ma gliel'aveva chiesto presentandosi davanti a lui solo in mutande, e chi era Arthur per rifiutare?).

Funzionava così tra loro, senza imbarazzo, con naturalezza e affetto, perché si volevano bene, davvero, lo sapevano tutti – 'per Merlin _e_ Arthur' lo scrivevano pure negli inviti, visto che non c'era posto in cui uno andasse senza l'altro. E Arthur c'era abituato, davvero, lo era, solo che...

«Ma secondo te fare sesso con me è noioso?» chiese Merlin. Sembrava piuttosto incerto così, con le braccia strette alle ginocchia e le sopracciglia corrucciate.

Dio. Arthur si sarebbe messo a urlare nel cuscino.

«No, Merlin» lo rassicurò, guardandolo senza alzarsi. «Fare sesso con te è... fantastico» disse solo.

Merlin rimase imbambolato per qualche secondo come una statua di sale. Poi la sua espressione si trasformò come se avesse avuto una visione mistica improvvisa.

«Che... diavolo ti prende?» disse Arthur, già piuttosto preoccupato perché, dannazione, Merlin lo faceva preoccupare sempre.

«Io...» boccheggiò Merlin. Poi si avventò su di lui premendolo sul materasso, una gamba già infilata tra le sue, il ginocchio studiatamente posizionato proprio...

«Sei pronto per il secondo round?» soffiò Merlin sulle sue labbra, facendogli girare la testa.

«Abbiamo finito tipo mezzo minuto fa, Merlin» gli ricordò lui, anche se avrebbe voluto solo rispondere 'Dio, sì. Anche per un terzo e un quarto'.

«Sì, beh» valutò Merlin, strusciando il corpo contro il suo per salirgli praticamente sopra, «qualcosa da fare nell'attesa lo troveremo.» E lo baciò a lungo, un bacio pieno d'intento, e per un attimo Arthur fu assalito dal folle pensiero che Merlin non lo avrebbe lasciato più.

«Non mi dispiace aspettare con te» disse ancora Merlin sulla sua guancia, iniziando a disseminare piccoli baci sul viso di Arthur che ebbero l'effetto di mandargli in frantumi il cuore.

Perché ci stava credendo. Ci stava sperando troppo, e si era allenato a lungo per frenare certe idee idiote, ma se Merlin faceva così...

Un cellulare squillò e i due si staccarono, entrambi piuttosto sconvolti in volto come se non avessero saputo bene cosa stavano facendo o cosa fare adesso.

«Non si risponderà da solo» brontolò Arthur, sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

Merlin andò a recuperare il cellulare senza una parola. Al suo interlocutore rivolse solo un paio di monosillabi indistinti che Arthur si rifiutò di decifrare.

Il cuore gli batteva forte e gli faceva male. Era stato davvero un cretino a lasciarsi andare fino a quel punto. Lui e Merlin non... non erano mai stati più che due grandi amici che condividono il letto ogni tanto. Non era cambiato niente in tanti anni, Merlin non aveva mai dato segno di volere altro da lui, perché pensarci ulteriormente?

«Fammi indovinare... era James?» chiese laconico Arthur, girandosi su un fianco per dare la schiena a Merlin.

«Mh» rispose lui, improvvisamente quasi... timido. «Vuole vedermi. Dice che vuole parlarmi.»

La prima risposta che venne in mente ad Arthur fu 'mandalo a fanculo', però non voleva essere egoista, perché sapeva che una parte di lui odiava a prescindere tutti i tipi che Merlin si faceva. Pensandoci meglio, però, quel James era davvero un fottuto idiota, anche perché aveva lasciato Merlin, e tutti quelli che si permettevano di lasciarlo erano fottuti idioti che non avevano capito niente della vita – figurarsi se credevano che il sesso con lui fosse noioso.

«Mandalo a fanculo» disse quindi con decisione.

Stette ad ascoltare in silenzio Merlin che si rivestiva e se ne andava chiudendo la porta; poi, quando fu sicuro di aver sentito il rombo della sua vecchia macchina, si premette il cucino contro la faccia e urlò.

 

 

 


End file.
